


Turning Away From You

by Aaronlisa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Edward won’t give Bella what she craves so she turns elsewhere.





	Turning Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the first book.

She loved Edward with her soul, her heart and her body. Or at least that’s what she tried to tell herself every time when she found herself in Alice’s bed. Bella knew that it was wrong, she knew that it was hurting Edward, yet she couldn’t stop herself. 

No more than Alice seemed capable of stopping herself. Every time that Bella came to her desperate for release, desperate for everything that Edward denied her. And over time, it developed into something more than just sex. 

She’s not sure when everything changed but it did. One moment, she was looking at Edward with eyes full of devotion and love and need and then the next she looked at him and saw nothing but a young man who refused to touch her. She turned from him and found herself in Alice’s arms and for the first time since coming to Forks, Bella felt like she was home. 

**END**


End file.
